Sesshoumaru My Angel
by Black Rose of Twilight
Summary: A living history found in stone, steps into the world with childlike eyes.
1. Prologue

Sesshoumaru My Angel

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, so pay attention. **Inuyashy, me no owny. So you no suey?** Okay? Good.

**Prologue**

Deceptively, blank, citrine eyes regarded the upper atmosphere with cool disregard. Sesshoumaru turned his back to the view, and walked

slowly down into the earth. _`The era of youkai… has passed. The world of men… must now come forth.'_

The rock face behind him closed, seemingly of its own will, as he lay amongst the silk and furs. `_So shall I sleep… in the cradle, of eternity.'_

**500 years later**

"Yoshikawa, take a look at this!" Yoshikawa walked over to his fellow archaeologist and crouched in the sand. His eyes followed the path of

his partner's finger, and fell upon the rock wall.

"Listen Tanaka, I don't have time to mess around with your silly little jokes. I have re--" Tanaka raised his hand.

"Look closer," completely non-plussed, Yoshikawa eyed the mountainside skeptically. Then he saw what appeared to be a seam between two

plates.

"You just might have something here, Tanaka."

Tanaka grinned, "I've ran radio waves over it with the SONAR thing-a-ma-jig. Guess what." Yoshikawa raised an eyebrow. "It's hollow…"

TBC…

**Glossary**

Youkai- demon

Also I would appreciate some reviews so that I may improve. **NO** **FLAMES**!


	2. Project Angel

**Chapter 1: Project Angel**

"_About ten weeks ago, monsters began to appear all over Japan. Many deaths have been attributed to monster attacks. Recently their _

_numbers have tripled._ _When asked, several civilians revealed that they believe these `monsters' are really aliens._ _Scientists are trying to _

_explain…"_

Tanaka turned off the T.V. Those people had no idea what was going on. They were blind to the truth. These creatures weren't aliens or

monsters. They were the original beings, the first life on Earth. These were the spirits of legend.

Tanaka sighed. He had been so excited when he'd found that pale body. Even more so when he found that, what turned out to be a young

male, was still alive. How in the world could a being buried in 500 years of rock survive? It was impossible, and yet there he was. The only

bad part about his discovery was that the boy was being tortured and there was nothing he could do about it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~

_Pain. Such terrible pain. My body aches. It doesn't go away no_ _matter how I cry or cower. These creatures I cannot see, take my hands. _

_They are saying odd things like `tolerance' and `healing rate'. Now more pain. My hands hurt so. I believe the bones are broken. I can do _

_naught but cry. I am powerless._

A/N: Listen guys. Sess is way OOC in these first chappies because, he was awakened early, so he doesn't remember anything. Tanaka is his

handler/ caretaker. Sess finds comfort and safety being with him. No pain basically. Just FYI.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~

Tanaka sighed, finally once 'Mistukai' woke up, he would be able to try his new invention. Walking down the many halls in the lab he came to

an unmarked door, scanned his ID, and walked in. There, lying in a heap was his charge.

The once incredibly beautiful creature was now bruised and bloody almost beyond recognition. His lovely silver hair had become matted and

dull gray. His eyes, once a brilliant ochre, had become a dull yellow, and devoid of life.

"Holy shit! Mitsukai," Tanaka fell to the floor next to the beaten man and checked him for a pulse. "What have those morons done?!"

Tanaka cursed again under his breath and lifted Angel and laid him on the small cot in the room.

Mitsukai moaned as pain coursed through his body. He stared listlessly at the wall, almost not hearing Tanaka yell down the hall for a medic.

The only thought that crossed his clouded mind was how could those people torture him like this? What had he done to deserve this?

Ok ppl, that's all for now since school is kicking my $$. I'll try and get more done later. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm trying okay? And I'd

also like to thank theblackangels_ for her help with fixing Fluffy's name. Angel sounded a bit off to me too.

-Ishellmay


	3. Visor

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long. I am still computerless and now I am using my sis's computer. I promise to keep updating until I finish,

even if it takes me 20 years. I had a lot on my plate, what with graduating a year early and all, so w/o further ado, I give you chapter 3.

**Chapter 2: Visor**

Mitsukai stood waiting in the room called the lab. What the lab was, he wasn't sure, all he knew was that in the lab, you did what was

commanded or you paid the price. Right now he was supposed to wait. For what? Once again he didn't know.

He thought back to the previous week. His handler, Tanaka, had been with him. He had seemed angry about his condition. Tanaka had even

called the medic people. After he had healed, Tanaka spoke to him, asking if he remembered anything about his life.

_Tanaka looked at him inquisitively. "Mitsukai, what do remember? About your life before us I mean." He looked up and merely shook his _

_head, indicating he remembered nothing. Tanaka sighed. That apparently hadn't been what he wanted to hear. He pressed some more, "Are _

_you sure? I mean, you must have had parents, or siblings? Maybe a pet?" Mitsukai sighed._

"_I don't remember anything about my past. Even my name is a mystery." He looked at Tanaka. The man was middle-aged with slightly _

_graying brown hair. His small wire framed glasses had once again slid down his rather pointy nose. His eyes were brown and they crinkled on _

_the edges when he smiled. Altogether a friendly and welcome face. He made Mitsukai feel comfortable and at ease. He carefully maneuvered _

_his thin, malnourished body into Tanaka's lap and clung to his chest. Tanaka wrapped his arms around him, as a parent might their child._

_His eyes landed on the silver thing next to them on the cot. He pointed, "What is that?" Tanaka followed his finger and smiled. Shifting _

_Mitsukai in his lap he brought it in front of them._

"_This is a visor." At his curious glance he continued, "You wear it over your eyes."_

"_Why?" He had to admit, he was curious. Taking the object from Tanaka's hands, he examined it. It had a curved shape, and was very shiny. _

_On the inside, there were lots of thin green, red, yellow, and blue lines. Connected to those lines were little silver squares._

"_Well it depends on what it was made for. This one is not quite done yet, but it's for you." Mitsukai looked at him, awe on his face. As far as _

_he knew, he had never gotten a gift before._

"_Really? Its mine?" Tanaka chuckled at his words. Mitsukai was really just a child in a bad situation._

"_Yes, when it's complete, it'll be yours." Mitsukai fingered the visor thing again, still curious about it. Tanaka then told him to get some rest _

_and began to rock him. Mitsukai slowly fell into a peaceful sleep._

He had gotten the visor, alright. It was now wrapped around his face. Not even Tanaka could remove it because of the way it was attached.

Tanaka had apologized to him several times while they put the thing on him; he had even wiped away the blood that trailed from the screws

burrowing into his face. He could feel every metal component snapping and clicking as they attached it to his skull. Tanaka finally convinced

one of the nurses participating in the surgery to give him some anesthesia, so that his throat could rest from his agonized screams. His face

still hurt in the most painful way. It was swollen and bruised from the manhandling he had received.

The whirring of a machine and a voice telling him it was time to begin the exercise stilled his thoughts. If he wasn't careful, more than his

face would be in pain.

TBC

AN: hey guys! I know this is short but at the moment it's the longest I have time for. I'll keep chugging along as best I can. Thanks for

reading.


	4. Switching Hands

Chapter 3: Switching Hands

He walked down the hall. He really wanted to speak with his 'partners'. Turning down a barely, noticeable hall, he slid between the doors at

the end. He looked around the room he found himself in. Its walls were a warm tan, the floor made of simple bamboo tile. On the west wall,

a mahogany bookcase, laden with many manuscripts, journals and other scientific paraphernalia.

On the east, a painting and its historical background. In front of the southern wall there was large mahogany desk. It was slightly faded from

the sunlight pooling in through the gilt frame windows in conspicuous places around the room. Behind the desk sat a slightly rotund man,

wearing a rather snug lab coat. On his nose rested a pair of half-moon glasses, which reflected the sunlight. His hair, completely white,

ghosted around his head, save for the missing patch on his crown, giving him the impression of a mad scientist. His eyes, a penetrating

black, were focused on a paper, probably a report on one of the lab proceedings.

"Dr. Grimmell, if you have a moment…" The man's head shot up obviously surprised that another was in the room. A small quivering smile

found its way onto his face.

"Ahh, Jiro, what a pleasant coincidence. I was just thinking about you."

"As they say doctor, 'Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.'" Grimmell gave a short laugh and leaned in to shake his hand. "I don't know

what they told you, but you're hardly the devil Jiro. Please have a seat." Jiro sat and looked at the man in front of him. He seemed a kind

person, but looks were deceiving.

"Dr. Grimmell, I came to speak with you about the subject in lab 7. I am concerned with the lack of respect my project receives. I have had

all manner of trouble with the staff."

"Well, Jiro, I'm sorry to say this but that project isn't actually yours. I believe Kenta discovered it." Jiro frowned.

"Hmm, is that what you were told? Well I have news for you. Kenta is a thieving asshole. I have _my _discovery on record; you saw 'it' when

we brought 'it' with us. So, how is lab 7's work not mine?" Jiro fumed. "And on top of that, _my_ work for lab 7's project has been altered. I

want to know what is going on here, Heinrich!" Dr. Grimmell frowned.

"Well Jiro, if truth be told," he paused as if to think, "… we are scientists, Jiro, and as scientists, we do not have sympathy for our test

subjects. We do our best to find out about the… more unnatural, aspects of our world and the creatures in it. We can't become attached to

our subjects, Jiro, its just, unhealthy and"

"Get to the point." Dr. Grimmell sighed.

"Alright, I gave Kenta permission to take your project and alter it. I wanted him to do it. Your idea of seeing what it sees, and monitoring its

brainwaves as a way to learn about it is ridiculous. I would much rather have the damn creature's brain dissected. But instead of killing it, I

had Kenta switch the projects function. It's an improvement really; the thing won't be able to see anything but thermal patterns and

electrical waves. The best part of all is that I can give it direct orders, without the nuisance of having to have them relayed, and it must obey

or I can and will give it the shock of a lifetime. Does that satisfy you Jiro?"

Jiro was shell-shocked to say the least. The grinning fool had overstepped his bounds once and for all. He only had one more thing to say,

"Dr. Heinrich von Illen Grimmell, I have notified my company of this…" he pulled a little black microphone out of his collar, "and they have

decided to withdraw their funding. I will be taking myself, and my project to my company's facility. Have a nice day." Jiro bowed politely as he

watched the smile fall off the other man's face. With deep satisfaction he left the man to his own devices. 'Now how will he get his ass out of

this one, I wonder?' That aside he had a lot of work to do if lab 7 was switching hands.

A/N: I finally have my own computer! YAY! Unfortunately my posting is going to be a little erratic as I have work to do. Sorry. I'll do the best

I can.


End file.
